FF5: School Dance
by nlxoxo
Summary: This story is from LaceyLouLou82 and it is based off of the topic fairy-tale...instead of the unicorns and the fairy's I did mines on a masquerade ball. So I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**School Dance**_

_**Another fanfic by: LaceyLouLou 82 **_

**Loren's POV:**

To me the school dance is just another dance that girly girls like to dress up and look pretty for their dates. The only reason why I am saying this is because I don't have a date but if some guy came up to me and asked me "if I wanted to go to dance" my answer would still be "no." My best friend in whole wide world is making go to the dance. Truly I would rather stay home and study and get ready for college but no I have to go to the stupid dance. I'm sorry let me formal introduce myself my name is Loren Tate I am eighteen years old and it is the senior formal dance and you will never guess what the theme is**. **_**Masquerade Ball**__. *I had just got out of class about to go to my locker when I bumped into the queen of bees*_

Person: Watch were you are going?

Loren: Oh, I'm sorry I guess I couldn't see you under all that make-up. *circling her fingers around her face*

Person: You really want to start with me. _*squinting her eyes*_

Loren: You started it first; I could have just gone to my locker without anything happening.

Person: Just watch were you are going.

Loren: Oh, and Chloe where is your little clique I thought they would have been following you around somewhere.

_*She just glared at me and went up to her boyfriend and started to make out with him. I just rolled my eyes and went to my locker*_

Person: Wow Loren you stood up for yourself, I'm so proud.

Loren: Hi to you to Mel.

Melissa: I'm just saying. You are turning into me.

Loren: No, you would have hit her.

Melissa: True, _*she saw Loren chuckle*_ so are you ready to go.

Loren: Where?

Melissa: Shopping of course the dance is tonight.

Loren: Do I really have to go? _*whining*_

Melissa: Yes you do, so come on. I'm driving. _*pulling her arm*_

**Eddie's POV:**

When I'm around Chloe I don't feel anything anymore. Like her lips pressed up against mine I know she did it to make that girl over there jealous. But I didn't care, I know my parents are the legendary Max and Katy and I am the star quarter back but I still don't like all of the attention. When I opened my eyes I saw everyone staring at me and Chloe kissing I tried pulling away with my hands on her waist but she is stronger than she looks. I finally had the verge to pull her away. Wiping my lips and asking her…

Eddie: What the hell was that for?

Chloe: I can't say hi to my boyfriend.

Eddie: What about a sample "hello" would have been nice.

Chloe: I don't get it why are you angry over one little kiss?

Eddie: Because, you know I don't like kissing in public you know I don't like that so why would you do that.

Chloe: Why don't you just come out and say it, instead of making some dumbass excuse.

Eddie Fine, I was trying to say it nicely but ok. I want to break-up.

Chloe: You cannot break-up with me on the night of the school dance.

Eddie: Well I just did. _*walking away but he felt Chloe grab his arm* _

Chloe: But, we were voted king and queen.

Eddie: You can have both of the crowns because I don't want them. _*walking outside*_

Chloe: Wait!

Eddie: What?

Chloe: Is there someone else?

Eddie: Why does that matter or not?

Chloe: You didn't answer my question… Is there someone else?

Eddie: Maybe, but I know if I keep dating you I won't be able to find that other person. _*now walking away leaving Chloe dumbfounded*_

Ian: Hey dude.

Eddie: Hey. _*sitting on top of the table*_

Ian: What's wrong?

Eddie: Broke up with Chloe.

Tyler: Wow that must have been tough.

Cameron: When today?

Eddie: No yesterday what do you think and it really wasn't that tough.

Ian: Well then it must have been tough with her.

Cameron: I didn't mean it like that.

Eddie: I will see you guys at the dance. _*getting off the table and walking to his car*_

Ian and Tyler: Bye.

_*At the mall*_

Melissa: Lo come on we have to go and pick up our dresses.

Loren: I still have no say in this do I.

Melissa: Nope.

Loren: I have to say I do like the nail color that you picked out for me.

Melissa: It matches your dress, lets hurry we only have _*looking at her cell phone*_ four and half hours to get ready.

Loren: That's seems like a lot of time to me.

Melissa: Whatever.

Clerk: How can I help you?

Melissa: Hi, my name is Melissa I ordered two dresses.

Clerk: Ok let me check. _*typing on the computer*_ you said Melissa right.

Melissa: Yes.

Clerk: I will be right back.

Melissa: Take your time. _*pulling out her cell phone looking on twitter*_

Loren: How would this look on me?

Melissa: You look like-OMG.

Loren: What?

Melissa: Guess who broke up.

Loren: Uh, Brad and Angelina.

Melissa: Nice one but no Chloe and Eddie.

Loren: How do you know that?

Melissa: His profile changed to single.

Loren: So, you were just looking at his profile. _*smirking*_

Melissa: No.

Loren: Really?

Clerk: Sorry to interrupt, but here are your dresses.

Melissa: Thank you, do you mind if we can see them.

Loren: Way to change the subject Mel.

_*Mel just glared at Loren and said "continue" to the clerk*_

Clerk: Sure, there is a dressing room in the back.

Melissa: Ok thanks, come on Lo.

Loren: Do I really have to go.

Melissa: Yes come on. _*pulling her arm*_

_*After they both tried on the dresses they came out and saw Chloe and her clique were in the store*_

Chloe: Look what we have here, the two nobody's in my favorite store.

Melissa: This is public property it really isn't your store.

Chloe: Oh, really, can you believe her Adriana.

Adriana: Exactly, I just can't believe that they would come to this store when there is a garbage can right around the corner.

Loren: That's nice Adriana, keep coming up with these lines while we leave_. *glaring at both of them*_

Chloe: Why are you leaving so fast?

Melissa: We have a dance to get to.

Chloe: You don't even have dates.

Loren: You're really talking about dates, how is Eddie Chloe.

_*Chloe and Adriana and the rest of them had their mouths open*_

Loren: Cat got your tongue.

Adriana: I cannot believe you just said that.

Loren: Well I did.

Melissa: Like I said "we have a dance to get to" bye girls. _*going pass them with Loren right behind*_

_*At Loren's house*_

Loren: So why do we have to change here?

Melissa: Knowing Lisa she wouldn't let me go so I am changing at you're house and plus I have to do your hair and make-up.

Loren: Ok.

Melissa: Go and get in the shower, I will take a shower in Nora's bathroom.

Loren: Ok.

_*After about thirty minutes they were done taking a shower, now Mel was doing Loren's make-up. She had eyeliner, foundation, blush, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was in curls in the middle was a pin the sides together with all her other curls hanging down. Now it was Mel's turn she had blush, black mascara, red lip gloss to match her dress, and foundation. It was now time for them to put on their outfits and go to the dance. Once they put on their outfits and their mask they left Loren's room only to be stop by Loren's mom to have a camera in her hand*_

Loren: Really mom.

Nora: Yes, really come on smile.

_*Loren did as told*_

Loren: Come on were going to be late.

Melissa: There isn't a specific time you have to be there.

Loren: Well there is for me because I have to study and get ready for that big test tomorrow.

Melissa: Whatever Lo.

Nora: Ok one more picture then you can leave.

Loren: Fine, one more.

Nora: Ok, I'm done, have fun, and you guys look absolutely gorgeous.

Loren: Thanks mom, love you.

Nora: Love you to.

Melissa: Bye Nora.

Nora: Bye Mel.

_*Getting into the car*_

Melissa: Are you ready?

Loren: Yeah.

Melissa: Ok let's go. _*driving off*_

_*They got there at nine thirty with time to spare, they got out of the car and walked inside but Loren stopped for a second*_

Melissa: What's wrong?

Loren: Remember I have to leave at twelve.

Melissa: You know this is turning into a Cinderella story.

Loren: Well I need to get up in the morning. I have a shift before I go to school so I need to leave at twelve.

Melissa: Ok, give me your phone.

Loren: What?

Melissa: Give me your phone, I'm going to put an alarm on the phone and then you come and get me when it goes off so we can leave.

Loren: Ok. _*handing Mel, her phone*_

Melissa: Ok all set.

Loren: Ok thanks.

Melissa: Are you ready to go in now.

Loren: Yeah.

_*Mel walked in first no one really paid any attention to her but when Loren came in all eyes were on her. Even the light went on her*_

Ian: Who is that?

Eddie: I don't know but I'm going to find out.

Ian: Not her, the one in the red.

Eddie: I don't know who that is either but I'm still going to figure out who the girl is in the white dress.

Loren: Mel, why are people looking at me?

Melissa: Because, you look absolutely gorgeous in the dress I picked out.

Loren: Not funny Mel.

Melissa: I wasn't joking Loren, I'm telling you the truth.

Loren: Thanks, you look pretty to.

Melissa: Let's go and get some punch.

Loren: Ok. _*interloping arms*_

_*Loren was pouring punch, after she finish pouring the punch she turned around into someone and all most spilled the punch on her*_

Loren: I am so sorry.

Eddie: No it is my fought I should have never came up behind you.

Loren: But still I should have watched were I was going.

Eddie: Its fine really.

Loren: Are you sure.

Eddie: Yes, it is not like you spilled it all over me or anything.

Loren: Do you want any punch?

Eddie: Uh, sure.

_*She turned around and poured him some punch and was about to ask Mel what she should do but she was too busy indulging herself with another attractive male*_

Loren: Here you go.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: You're welcome.

Both: Would_-*they both stopped and laughed*_

Loren: You first.

Eddie: No you.

Loren: I insist you go first.

Eddie: Ok would you like to dance.

Loren: Sure.

Eddie: Do you know how to dance?

Loren: Exactly I do, hold on one second.

_*Going up to the Dj *_

Loren: Can you play this song for me, and when the bell comes off just stop the music.

Dj: Sure.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: This is nice song.

Loren: Thanks.

_*During part of the dance she took off Eddie's hat and put it on her own head, he grabbed did and did a little trick with it, they started talking in the middle of the dance (if you want to know how they danced go to YouTube and put in __**Another Cinderella Story Ball Room Dance Movie Scene, **__Eddie also wore what Joey Parker was wearing and that was also the music)*_

Eddie: That's a nice necklace.

Loren: Thanks, that's a nice…uh, hat.

Eddie: So you come back with saying that is a nice hat.

Loren: Well at least I came up with something. _*laughing*_

Eddie: True.

Loren: Everyone is staring.

Eddie: Well, why wouldn't they be?

Loren: I don't know you tell me.

Eddie: Well maybe it has to deal with the fact that you are dancing with a rock star and I have a beautiful women dancing with me.

Loren: Wait, did you just say rock star.

Eddie: You know Eddie Duran.

_*Once he told her his name, the music stopped so she stopped dancing to. Only to have Chloe come in and grabbing Eddie's hand and start to dance with him*_

Chloe: Hey, babe.

Eddie: Don't call me that Chloe, we are done.

_*Running after his mystery girl, he saw her grab another girl and run out of the school but before he went after her he saw her necklace. Once he saw her necklace he ran towards the exit to see if she had already leave. He looked at the necklace one more time and then looked up and had a smirk on his face. He knew he could use this necklace to his advantage to find his mystery girl*_

Loren: Oh my god.

Melissa: What?

Loren: Did you not see who I was dancing with.

Melissa: No I was too busy into his hot friend.

Loren: Oh yeah that's right.

Melissa: But you guys did look good out there.

Loren: I danced with Eddie Duran.

Melissa: How do you know that?

Loren: Because he told me, before I left.

Melissa: Well did you tell him your name.

Loren: No but- *touching her neck*

Melissa: But?

Loren: Where is my necklace?

Melissa: What necklace?

Loren: The necklace that my dad gave me.

Melissa: Maybe it fell, check on the floor.

Loren: It isn't there.

Melissa: Maybe Eddie has it.

Loren: This is not time for jokes Mel.

Melissa: I know but wouldn't it be cool if he had it.

Loren: There is nothing cool with him having my necklace.

Melissa: We will check tomorrow at school, maybe it was on your desk at home or something.

Loren: I could have sworn I had that necklace on when I left the house.

Melissa: Like I said we will check tomorrow. _*pulling into her driveway*_

Loren: Ok.

Melissa: Do you need a ride to school tomorrow.

Loren: No I will be fine, I just have to go to work first to pick up my paycheck and then go to school, but at this rate I will be staying up all night to study.

Melissa: Lo, you know biology back and forth you will do fine on the test.

Loren: Ok bye.

Melissa: Bye.

_*When Loren got inside the house she could tell her mom was already a sleep by not having any of the lights turned on and the quiet aroma in the air. She thought to herself that this has been one good fairy-tale, but will probably soon turn into something bad* _

I am finished this story and yes I will be continuing it… at least until Eddie gives Loren her necklace back. The dresses for Chloe, Melissa, and Loren are on my tumblr page I put the information on my other story which is **what has happened to us?** I think it is in either chapter 16 or 17. If not just message me or something. Also in this story Loren's dad did not leave her, sort of, but I promise it will be explained in the next few chapters.

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**School Dance **_

**Loren's POV:**

I woke up pretty early today; for some reason I wanted to look half descent. So I took a shower and brushed my teeth and got dress into some ankle high ripped up skinny jeans, with a nice loose Ashley top with some brown platform booties. My accessories were studs with a rosette ring from forever 21; I had to use back-up since I didn't have my necklace. I curled my hair and put it into a neat pony tail and added some lip gloss. I put my books into my book bag and left out of my room to find my mom cooking breakfast. _*I sat my book bag down next to the door and said 'hello' to my mom, she replied with*_

Nora: Hi, sweetie.

Loren: What are you cooking?

Nora: Just eggs and bacon_. *sitting it down on the table*_

Loren: Thanks_. *sitting at the table*_

Nora: You're welcome. _*sitting at the table, taking a sip of her coffee*_ so how was the dance?

Loren: It was pretty nice.

Nora: Come on give me details.

Loren: You know you are getting a lot like Mel.

Nora: Come on stop denying the question.

Loren: Ok fine, a guy asked me to dance with him_…*she got cut off by her mom*_

Nora: I guess that guy didn't know that you could dance and sing.

Loren: No he did not, but back to the story, he asked me to dance well, he came out of nowhere and I almost spilled my drank on him but I apologized a lot and he asked me to dance and since you know I have that test today I had to leave at midnight and I dropped my necklace. But I didn't know I dropped the necklace until I got into Mel's car.

Nora: So it was too late.

Loren: Yeah it was. But you never guess who I was dancing with.

Nora: Who?

Loren: Eddie Duran.

Nora: No…

Loren: Yes. _*checking her watch*_ oh shoot I have to go to the café.

Nora: Ok _*picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink*_ I will see you after school.

Loren: No I have a shift at the café until closing time so I will see then.

Nora: Ok, I have to go and get dress for work.

Loren: Bye mom_. *kissing her on the cheek and leaving out the door*_

_*At the café*_

Loren: Hey, Jess.

Jessica: Hey Loren you're here early.

Loren: Yeah I had to pick up my pay check but I guess I can pick it up after school once my shift is over.

Jessica: You aren't supposed to work today.

Loren: I know Marcus called me and asked me to take over his shift he said he was filling sick or something I don't know, but I do need the cash so I said ok.

Jessica: Oh ok, yeah you can pick up your check after school.

Loren: Ok I will see you then.

Jessica: Ok

_*At school*_

Melissa: Hey Loren. _*walking over to her locker*_

Loren: Hey Mel, you aren't your bubbly self today what's wrong. _*putting her books in her locker*_

Melissa: I'm not ready for this test.

Loren: Mel I think you will do fine.

Melissa: That is easy for you to say you studied your ass off for this test and unlike me, I studied twice and got bored with the whole thing and started doing who knows what.

_*Loren just chuckled*_

Melissa: So have you seen prince charming.

Loren: No I haven't and don't call him that.

Melissa: Why it's true?

Loren: No_-*she got cut off by Mel saying something*_

Melissa: Look over there. _*pointing to Chloe and Eddie fussing which was more like Chloe begging for him to take her back but Eddie wasn't going to do that*_

Loren: That is amazing how someone like her can think that she has everything but really doesn't. _*turning around and closing her locker*_

_*After Melissa was down staring she looked Loren up and down and she noticed*_

Loren: What? *_chuckling a little*_

Melissa: You look cute today.

Loren: Uh, thanks I think.

Melissa: Your welcome come on let's go to class.

_*In biology class*_

Mr. Bible: Ok students before we take the test I am going to pair you up into groups of five, since everyone is here today. Ok let's see Chloe, Loren, Melissa, Eddie, and Ian. You are in group one.

_*Loren thinking to herself lucky me*_

Eddie: Mr. Bible, can I be in another group. *raising his hand*

Mr. Bible: No you can't now put your hand down.

Eddie: Yes sir. _*going over to his group the only seat that was available was next to Chloe, so he text Ian*_

_*Conversation *_

_Eddie: Switch seats with me._

_Ian: No, dude I am next to two beautiful girls._

_Eddie: Please I will pay for your lunch for a week._

_Ian: What about I take the car?_

_Eddie: No way._

_Ian: Fine make it a month._

_Eddie: Deal._

_*Getting up from their seats*_

Eddie: Hi.

Loren: Hi. _*smiling politely*_

Chloe: Since you two have already met I would like to know what we are supposed to do.

Melissa: Well if you were listening what the teacher said maybe you would have got it.

Chloe: Was I talking to you Melissa_. *getting sassy*_

Melissa: Well you had to be talking to someone. _*getting sassy right back*_

Loren: Mel please don't make a scene.

Chloe: You heard your friend "don't make a scene." _*pointing up air quotes*_

Eddie: You to Chloe.

Chloe: You don't tell me what to do remember we are broken up.

Eddie: I never told you what to do I'm just telling you now.

_*Chloe rolled her eyes*_

Loren: We are to supposed to make ice crystals Chloe and observe your creation and write down what you see.

Chloe: Thanks. _*saying sarcastically* _

_*Loren just ignored her and went to work. After about thirty minutes at passed the teacher had said "to put down their pencils and go back to their regular seats to take the test." After they were finish they all went to their individual classes but for Loren she had the same class as Eddie and Ian which was Spanish. Loren said goodbye to Mel and went to class. She sat in the middle row with Eddie and Ian sitting behind her. Before class started Ian and Eddie were talking*_

Ian: So have you found mystery girl yet.

Eddie: No I haven't but I will, have you found yours?

Ian: Exactly I might have but I don't know yet, so how are you going to get her?

Eddie: I might hold a dance competition or something I don't know, but I will figure something out.

Teacher: Mr. Duran can you say in Spanish don't talk in my class.

Eddie: Uh, I cannot Srta. Jackson.

Ms. Jackson: How about you Ian?

Ian: Can you repeat the question. _*everyone chuckled at his statement*_

Ms. Jackson: Since you guys don't know the answer I will see you in detention after school.

_*They didn't say anything to risk getting into any more trouble*_

Ms. Jackson: So does anyone know the answer. *she saw that no one raised their hand so she called on Loren* Ms. Tate can you tell me the answer.

Loren: I would rather not.

Ms. Jackson: Well then do you want detention to.

Loren: _*She rolled her eyes and said* no hablo de mi clase._

Ms. Jackson: Good job do you have it Mr. Duran and Ian.

Eddie: Yeah.

Ian: Understood.

Ms. Jackson: Good.

Probably not my best work but I decided that you guys needed a story…my computer is still acting really dumb, but here you guys go. Also tell me how you want Eddie to give Loren's necklace back whether or not it is a competition, I don't know but just tell me. So please review.

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**School Dance: Part 3**_

**Loren's POV:**

School is officially over. At least for today, now I have to go to work and deal with stuck up rich kids such as Chloe and Adrianna and their clique, until closing time. Wish me luck because this is going to be one hell of a evening. But, there are two positives things about going to work. One, I didn't get detention so I didn't have to be late for work. And two, I need the cash for books for when I go to school in the fall next year. I have officially arrived at the Aroma café, I parked in my usually parking spot and got out of the car, walked into the building and went behind the counter to get my apron. When I came out I washed my hands and started my day. After I had finished washing my hands all of a sudden there were a bunch of people in the café waiting to be ordered. Since there were only three people working here including myself we didn't even have time for a break. The café had died down at around 5 o'clock and I took a short break only to have Chloe and Adriana to come in.

"Hello, can we get some service here." _Chloe saying this while snapping her fingers_.

_I dropped their menus on the table and rolled my eyes. _

"Wow, she is such a loser_." Adriana saying this loud for Loren to hear her._

"You know I can hear you right?" _Walking over to their table with a pen in hand and a note pad to take their order._

"Whatever, we will take-" _She stopped mid-way in her sentence before looking at some guy._

"How do I look?" _Asking Adriana but before she could say anything I butted in saying something instead._

"You look a little pail, maybe some make-up will do." _Walking away to go and see what the person who had just come into the café wanted to order._

Before I went over to the guy I got a menu for him first and then walked over.

"Hi, I'm Loren I will be taking your order_. Giving him the menu._ Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Uh, can I just have some water?" _Taking off his sunglasses and then that's when I knew who he was._

"Sure, I will be right back."

"Thank you."

_Walking away and going back to the she devil herself._

"So, have you figured out what you wanted Chloe or are you just going to leave."

"We will just have our regular."

"Oh, I forgot is it a fat-free macchiato." _Putting my finger on my chin acting like I didn't remember_.

"Exactly, it is a caramel macchiato." _Rolling her eyes._

"That will be right up." Walking away and making all of their drinks.

"Man the service here sucks, but anyway back to my question Aid. How does my make-up look?"

"It looks fine." _Looking up from her magazine._

"It can't just look fine." _Looking into her mirror and applying lip gloss on._

"What's the big deal, your make-up looks fine all the time."

"Yeah I know but Eddie is over there and I want to go and talk to him."

"How do you know that is him?"

"Oh, please I can spot him a mile with a baseball hat and a hoodie." _Closing her mirror and putting it back inside her purse._

"Whatever, I still don't know why you dated him."

"Come on he is really sexy, and he is the parents of Max and Katy Duran who wouldn't want to do him."

"Me."

"Well that is because, you wouldn't have a chance. But anyway wish me luck I am going to go and talk to him." _Adriana just rolled her eyes and kept on reading her magazine._

"Hi, Eddie."

"What are you doing here?" _Looking up from his phone._

"They have the best coffee here so I came with Adriana."

"No, I didn't mean at the café I meant in my face right now."

"I didn't know you could be so mean, but I came over to say hi."

"Well you just did."

"Why are you treating me like this?"

_While Eddie and Chloe were talking Loren came out with their drinks, first she delivered the two coffees and then went over to Eddie_.

"Sorry to interrupt but here is your water. Sitting the water down. Can I get you anything else?"

"You were interrupting something alright." _Mumbling under her breath and turning her head._

"What, Chloe?" _Moving her head to the side so she could see Chloe's face._

"Nothing." _Looking at Eddie's face._

"Well okay then, can I get you anything else?"

"Uh, yeah how are your burgers?"

"The best."

"Great I will take that to go please."

"Okay I will be back in a minute oh and Chloe, your macchiato is getting pretty cold, you know how you hate when things get cold right." _Walking away and fixing his burger._

"Finally she is gone, but anyway back to what I was saying."

"No there is no 'back to what I was saying' I don't want to be with you anymore Chloe."

"Why not we were and still are perfect for each other?"

"I don't believe so." _Shaking his head._

"Just answer one question for me. Is there someone else-" _She got cut off by Loren again._

"I'm sorry again."

"What do you want now?"

"Chloe I was just giving you your drink _siting the cup down_ and I came to ask you what you wanted on your burger, I forgot to ask you."

"No it is okay, I want uh lettuce, tomato, mayo, and cheese."

"Okay I will be right back again, sorry again."

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "pathetic."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing but before I was rudely interrupted again I was saying was their anyone else."

"Why does that matter or not?"

"Because it matters to me and you owe me explanation as two why the hell you broke up with me."

"I need space apart Chloe, I wasn't feeling the connection we had before."

"You still didn't answer my question."

_Loren walked with the little white bag in her hand with the burger inside and walked to the table setting the burger on the table about to say something when Chloe got fed up with her interrupting again and "accidentally" spilled coffee on her shoes and a little on her pants._

"What the hell Chloe?" Eddie had got out of seat when she poured it all over her his waitress.

"What, it was an accident." _Shrugging my shoulders._

"Oh yeah you want to see an accident." _About to go after when Eddie picked me up over her stomach and took me to the back._

"Put me down." _Trying to get out of his grip._

"No."

"I'm sorry; your girlfriend just poured coffee all over my shoes."

"Ex-girlfriend." _Correcting her._

"Oh, I'm sorry ex-girlfriend."

"What is your deal anyway?"

"My deal, let's see I don't like strange guys carrying me all the way to the back when I am about to kill their ex-girlfriend and I still don't like it so will you let me go.

"Oh yeah sorry." _Taking his hands away from her waist._

"Yeah, whatever_." Turning around._

"So what were you coming to say when you were delivering me my burger before all of that went down?"

"I was just giving you your burger and asking if you wanted the check or if you wanted to pay at the counter." _Walking away._

"Wait a second I know you." _Stopping her dead in her tracks._

"Yeah you do, we go to the same high school together."

"We do, do we have any classes together.

"Wow, okay we have basically every class together and you said 'hi' to me in biology class and we have Spanish class together."

"That's where I know you from you are the girl that didn't want detention so you totally told the teacher the answer to her question when I didn't know the answer."

"Yeah, I'm that girl but most of us don't want to get detention because we have jobs." _Walking away and go to the cash register._

"Wait a second what does that mean?" _A little offended._

"That means, that some of us have jobs and we are not big rock-stars like you or your parents."

"I didn't-"

"Just forget it; the burger will cost five dollars and ten cents_." Avoiding Eddies gaze._

"Whatever, uh here and keep the change." _Leaving out of the café._

_It was officially closing time, I cleaned up the mess and all of the tables and switched the door to close and took off my apron walked in the back to get my bag and picked up my pay check and walked out the door but not before locking it first and then leaving. When I got home, my mother left me a note saying_ _**'that the food was in the microwave and to enjoy'**__ I crumbled up the piece paper and threw it in the trash walking to my room. When I got inside of my room my computer was going off. I looked at it and Mel wanted to Skype me. I pressed accept and jumped on my bed with my stomach lying flat on the bed and my feet up crossing each other._

"Hey Mel." _Waving at her._

"Hi Lo." _Looking a little depress._

"What's wrong?" _Showing true concern._

"Lisa, she is started to be a pain in my butt."

"Oh, come on Mel she can't be that bad."

"Why don't you come over here and see for yourself."

"No thanks I think I'm good."

"So, anyway how was work?"

"No really want to know what happened at the café?"

"Yes I do because if you don't I will just keep talking about your prince charming."

"He is not my prince charming and I don't even see myself dating him."

"You know what I wish I was recording this because, you two will end up together. I will be sure of it."

"Whatever." _Rolling my eyes._

"So tell me what happened at work."

"Okay, fine. Uh let's see where I can beginning. Oh yeah Chloe and Adriana showed up-" _She was cut off by Mel._

"And you're surprised by that?" _Making a face._

"No, I'm not but anyway back to story. They came in and sat down and they said something and I said something back, when I was about to ask Chloe what she wanted she saw one and asked how her make-up was and I said and quote 'you look a little pale, maybe some make-up will help.' _Before I could say anything else Mel was laughing and said something._

"I wish I was there, and I cannot believe you said to her."

"Well believe it because I did, but anyway I told her that and Aid told her what she wanted to here. I walked away and went to the other customer that had just walked in. He asked for water and that was when I went back to Chloe and she asked for her drink. After about I guess fifteen minutes I saw Chloe on the other side of the table talking to the guy-" _Mel interrupted me again._

"She is such a slut; I cannot believe that she can go to another guy after her break-up with Eddie and practically asking for his forgiveness."

"Will you please stop interrupting me, I won't be able to tell you the entire story if you keep interrupting."

"Sorry continue."

"Thank you, the guy who asked for the water was Eddie." _I stopped because I didn't know Mel was going to interrupt again when I looked at her face her eyes were practically bulged out of her eye sockets. When she didn't say anything I continued. _

"Thanks, for not interrupting, after I asked Eddie what he wanted to order I went to go and make his food to go and I had totally forgot to see what he wanted on top of his burger. And right before my eyes I guess Chloe got fed up with me interrupting again so she accidently spilled her coffee on my shoes. Eddie had got out of his seat and I was seriously about to attack Chloe when I felt him pick me up over my stomach and carry me to the back."

"Can I please something now?"

"Yes go ahead."

"Thank you, back up for a second you said 'Eddie had his hands wrapped around you.' Why didn't you start with that?"

"Because I didn't think it was important and you said 'you wanted to know what happened at work.' And after everything I told you that was what you were listening to?"

"I didn't really care about all the other details I just really care about Eddie putting his arms around you. Does he have strong arms? Did you feel them? How did his abs feel up against-?"

"Okay stop right there."

"What I wasn't going to say anything dirty."

"Sure you weren't and to answer you're two and half questions which are all no by the way, he kept his arms around until I told him to get them off of me."

"What why?" _Whining._

"Because, I didn't want them around me and plus I could hold myself up."

"See he kept his arms around until you had to go and mess it up."

"Well I don't care because we started talking and he seems a real jerk to me."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, it's just he didn't even know me until I told him about Spanish class and him saying 'hi' to me in biology."

"Still not know what he said to you."

"It was just the little comment he made about me not wanting detention and basically saying I'm goody to shoes because he didn't know an answer. Like really how is that my fought, and I didn't want to be late for work and I told him that some people don't have parents that are all rock-stars."

"See you guys are already fighting like a couple."

"Shut up Mel." _In a not so serious tone but also just kind of playfully._

"Sorry Loren but it is true about what you said but I also think that you judge him too quickly. And I know you also want your necklace back."

"I don't want it back."

"I thought that you wanted it back."

"It just brings back to many memories but anyway I have to go."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." _Closing my computer and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to get ready for bed. After I was done brushing my teeth and changed into my pajamas, I cut off my lamp and went into a fast slumber waiting for the sun to rise and come through my curtains._

**Please Read if you don't already:**

So how do you like my new writing style? Should I keep it like this? Or should I go back to before? The next one will probably be on Eddie's POV. The next chapter of _what has happened to us?_ Will be up soon I cannot give you any date yet but I will just tell you it will be up soon. Guys, I want to give a shout-out to fanfictionFANGIRL1623 she is an amazing writer she has written twelve stories in totally. And she loves my story so what can I say. I also want to give out another shout-out to all the readers who have read my story, I cannot even tell you how grateful I am, I love you guys so much even though I don't know any of you person. So thank you for reading and I guess…

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**School Dance: Part 4**_

***To warn you beforehand, it probably was not the best like I said at the bottom of the story***

**Eddie's POV:**

For the first time in my life, I wanted to get up early. So I did. I brushed my teeth, then took a shower and put on some jeans with some high-tops and a plaid button up shirt but kept the buttons undone and had a white beater on underneath and I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and went downstairs to have my mom already cooking breakfast and my dad sipping a cup of his coffee. I went up to my mom and kissed her on the cheek and said hey to my dad.

"You're up early." My mom said.

"Yeah, for some reason I just wanted to get up early." Not telling them the entire reason I wanted to get up.

"Well, I'm glad you're up a little early then you usually are because I get to safe my breath for waking you up."

I chuckled a little.

"Here is your breakfast." Putting the plate down in front of me and my dad.

"Thanks." Looking down at the plate but not picking up my fork. Then I looked at my dad he was just eating away, like he hasn't eaten in hundred days.

"What is wrong, are you not hungry?"

"No, I'm just not hungry. I have to go or I will be late." Going back upstairs to get my bag and car keys.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Katy asked Max.

"Not a clue." He replied back.

Coming back downstairs to say my goodbye. "Bye guys."

"Bye Eddie." I heard my mom say before I closed the door.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to schools. When I got inside Loren was already there at her locker picking up her books with her headphones on listening to music. I wanted to go and talk to her about yesterday. I was this close to almost being in front of her but like always Chloe got in my way.

"You're here early." She said.

"Yeah I am." Trying to get past her.

"Where are you going, I didn't get to talk to you after that loser yesterday got in my way." Pointing her hand on my chest to stop me in place.

"Chloe, don't start with Loren, you poured coffee on her." Removing her hand from my chest.

"You're defending her."

"No, but I just think it was wrong. Now if you don't excuse me I have someone to talk to." Finally going past her. Once I finally got past Chloe I walked over to Loren she didn't see me come up behind her so I tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around but turned back around. So I tapped her shoulder again giving her _I am not leaving _look. She must have understood because she took out her headphones.

"Thank you."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"I don't need an apology." Crossing her arms.

"I know you don't but I want to give you one. I stopped because I thought have interrupted when she didn't I continued. "I wanted to say I am sorry because whatever I did to offend you I didn't mean to."

"I accepted it." Turning back around to continue to put books in her bag.

"Okay what is your problem now I apologized? Can you at least tell me what I did?"

"Did you just ask me two questions?" Turning back to look at him.

"Not that I know of and don't put this has another question. I asked you first."

"You really want to know why I don't like you or better yet don't really care for your apology."

"Yes I do."

"I think you come off as a really big ass jerk, and you proved that to me last night when you kind of said that I was a goody two shoes and the part when you said hi to me but not knowing who I was for the last I don't know the last 10 years."

"We have been going to school since we were 8." Trying to make a joke out of it.

"You just proved my point." Closing her locker now walking outside but couldn't get there because I grabbed her arm gently. She looked down at it for a second then back up at me. I released her arm and spoke again.

"Okay I'm sorry again for making a joke out of it."

"I'm going to be late for class." She responded back.

"You have 30 minutes left."

"Since when were you good at math?"

"Okay, I might not be Spanish smart but I am good at other things." I gave her my million dollar smile, but she just rolled her eyes.

"You know, that smile might work on Chloe but uh, not me Eddie Duran." Shaking her head back-and-forth.

Before I could say anything a girl with a bright neon pink colored shirt, which you could not miss came up next to Loren screaming her name.

"Hey Mel, what's up." Loren responded while Melissa was trying to catch breathe. There was a brief silence until Melissa said something.

"We are throwing a party." She finally said.

"We are?" Loren responded with a question.

"Yeah, we are my parents went on some cruise ship and she left the house to me since Phil is somewhere god who knows."

"Yeah sorry not doing it."

"Come on." I said finally getting both of their attention.

"Excuse me." Loren replied.

"You need to learn how to have fun, and stop studying all your life."

"I'm sorry Loren but I exactly agree with Eddie, you are always studying in your room and need to get out there."

"If I want to get into a good college then yeah I need to study and for both of your information I do know how to be fun." Loren said.

"Then show us, host the party with Mel." I replied.

"Just to shut both of you two up fine I will come, and prove both of you wrong I will have fun and not care."

"Great, Eddie can you use your popularity skills to have people show up to the party."

"Yeah sure when is it?"

"Tonight, we will have a Dj, beer, and snacks and all that other great stuff.

"Great, I will tell everyone."

"Thanks." Melissa said.

"Welcome."

"Oh, and tell people to bring anything they want."

"Okay."

Bell ringing.

"Time to get to class." Loren said. Walking away from both of them.

I'm back, probably not my best work just to warn you. What took me so long for writing anything was because I was on vacation and reading a lot of Vampire Diaries fanfictions and watching the entire series over. So yeah, the next one will come up with I guess Loren's POV I really have no idea. Before I get anyway reviews asking me when _what has happened to us?_ It will be up soon I still can't give you an exact date. Whoever that anonymous person was you know who you are I picked your idea because I really liked it. Not saying I didn't like anyone of yours but I did like this and I so appreciate you guys for being patient and give me all types of ideas.

So until next time,

Nlxoxo :D


End file.
